


Mad Behaviour

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: Kuroko wants to kiss Akashi. He's too shy shy shy.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mad Behaviour

𝙈𝙖𝙙 𝘽𝙚𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙧  
________________________________________________  
𝑆𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝐼 𝑝𝑢𝑠𝒉 𝑚𝑦𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓, 𝑟𝑖𝑔𝒉𝑡 𝑜𝑓𝑓 𝑡𝒉𝑒 𝑐𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑠  
𝐼 𝑣𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑠𝒉 𝑖𝑛 𝑐𝑖𝑟𝑐𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑠  
𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟  
𝑆𝑜𝑎𝑟 𝑡𝒉𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔𝒉 𝑡𝒉𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑠  
𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒  
𝑌𝑜𝑢, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝒉𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑏𝑜𝑡𝒉 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝒉𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠  
𝐼'𝑚, 𝐼'𝑚 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎 𝑓𝑖𝑠𝒉 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒  
________________________________________________  
𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑤𝒉𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑔𝑜, 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢  
𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑛𝑜  
𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢  
'𝑇𝑖𝑙 𝑤𝑒'𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑙𝑑  
𝑂𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑡𝒉𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑  
𝑈𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝒉𝑒 𝑚𝑢𝑑  
________________________________________________

It only started with a thought until it grew into wanting. Sleepless nights of thinking before his face flushed into an immense violent shade of red. Whenever the redhead emperor would come close to him, the tealnette couldn't help but to shy away as his cheeks were slightly tinted with a red color and he would stumble away from the older to soothe his raging heart. 

Akashi being the observant one he is, the heterochromatic eyed tyrant obviously noticed the changes on his lover and he couldn't help but want to confide with what's bothering his Tetsuya. It's just that, whenever they would enter a heavily romance filled situation, the phantom would have that adorable flushed look on his face as he would turn to his book to read on the thousands of words confined on those light novels. This went on for quite a few days before he cornered his lover on a corner while both of them were still wearing their pajamas. 

"Tetsuya, is there something you would want to say to me?" Akashi looked observantly at his significant other clearly wanting to bring an end to this cat and dog chase. 

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko frowned seeing how his actions brought a misunderstanding between him and his beloved. He looked at the heterochromatic orbs as he pursed his lips. 

'I'm such a bad person, Akashi-kun' 

"There's really nothing to be said," Kuroko looked aside feeling his face heating up again. 

'Ah, he's shy' 

"Alright, but if there's something you would want to say then don't be afraid to do so, Tetsuya." Akashi said internally smirking a bit. 

"Hai.." Kuroko replied trying not to make eye contact. 

This charade went on for days before the tealnette went besides the redhead who was assorting some documents while sitting on the couch. Akashi raised an eye at him expecting the phantom to finally say what he would want to say but Kuroko just averted his gaze. This made the redhead sigh. He put the stack of documents to the side as he shifted closer to the phantom. 

"I can't guess what's in your mind Tetsuya all the time. You have to say it to me." Akashi ruffled the teal locks. 

Kuroko who was at his side eyed his lover and he looked down, his hair covering his cerulean orbs. 

"I don't want to say it." Kuroko spoke. 

"Heh, stubborn as ever," Akashi replied.

"But if you won't tell it to me then I would be clueless on what to do. Just be honest to me and I'll make it work, Tetsuya." The redhead considerately said. 

This made the phantom slightly upset at himself. Akashi's always considerate of him and wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable. Kuroko gulped a bit before staring at the redhead. He neared closer to Akashi closing his cerulean orbs. This made the redhead slightly surprised as he wrapped his arms too around his lover to stabilize their position. 

"What is it, Tetsuya? Did I made you upset-" 

"Akashi-kun, I want to kiss you..." 

"T-Tetsuya?" 

It took a second for those words to be processed inside the redhead emperor's head. His chest felt like erupting and he cannot help but to meekly smile. 

"Tetsuya, what did you say?" Akashi asked him again. 

"I want to kiss you, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko looker down in embarrassment. He stole a glance and he found the deeply in love stare of his lover. 

"Don't look at me like that, Akashi-kun..it's making me shy.." The redhead couldn't help it anymore. He scooped the tealnette and made him sit on his lap. 

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed. 

"Is this why you're avoiding me, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in a teasing tone. 

"Hai.." Kuroko admitted. 

"Silly, Tetsuya. I'd like that too. It's different when you're the one initiating it." The redhead emperor gently smiled at him. 

"Akashi-kun, it's embarrassing.." Kuroko whispered into Akashi's ear as he nuzzled his head into the older man's neck inhaling the intoxicating scent of his beloved. This made the redhead's heart flutter almost making it skip a beat and at the same time having an extreme want of treating his lover with the most gentlest kisses. Kuroko couldn't help but to be shy away as he quieted a bit wrapping his arms around Akashi's pale neck. 

"Tetsuya...." Akashi muttered as he caressed the phantom's back trying to soothe his nervousness. This would be the first time that his lover would want to kiss him and the redhead emperor actually wanted it to happen in a very more romantic setting. Maybe on a penthouse in a very expensive hotel in Kyoto as they share an extremely luxurious bottle of The Alrum 79. 

No words were needed between the two of them. Kuroko looked into Akashi's eyes that were only filled with immense and heavy love. Heterochromatic eyes, a red and gold orbs that's staring lovingly with gaze of only pure sincerity. Kuroko was out of words and the redhead only simpered a very warm and gentle smile. Akashi steadied both of them before he reached out for the teal locks that were covering his lover's eyes. 

In the past, the redhead teased him to no end, which infuriated him and shy, really shy as if he would melt, but likewise, he also didn't mind the teasing. 

"Still shy, Tetsuya?" Akashi stared at him sincerely and pecked at his lashes.

That shadow in Kuroko's heart that kept suppressing his feelings was suddenly lifted, it was nurtured by Akashi's gaze and disappearance and finally turned to an immensely powerful and unstoppable force that was his burning fervent. 

“Just a little, Akashi-kun is always really considerate of anything concerning me...” Kuroko has a gentle smile on his once heavily flushed face, “So I’m not going to shy away from you. What about you, Akashi-kun? Are you feeling shy too?" 

Akashi smirked at him as he gently pecked the phantom's lips.

"Not shy." 

Kuroko's smile enlarges, until cute white teeth appeared, the sight was really sudden and warm, contrasting with his soft and deadpan tone.

Akashi was stunned before a smile was seen on his lips, as he, himself, couldn't also control the overwhelming joy inside him. 

The redhead also smiled at him as he opened his arms and insinuated to Kuroko smiling, “Come, Tetsuya. Do what you want to me. I’m absolute to my words.”

Under the suffocating smile and gentle gaze of Akashi-kun without any means of relief, how can someone stay sane and not be in mad behaviour under that? 

Kuroko felt his heart erratically beat before he grinned wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck who enveloped the phantom in his arms before smiling at each other for a second. In that moment, their lips connected. They kiss.


End file.
